The Guard
Among the various human factions on the ground and in space, several groups have established members of The Guard for military use, protection, peace-keeping and law enforcement. Sky People Guard The Ark Guard or Camp Jaha Guard maintained security on the Ark and later at Camp Jaha once the Sky People arrived on Earth. On the Ark, the Guard was in charge of surprise inspections of the Sky People's living quarters and were commonly seen working in law enforcement and providing protection. They also performed the duties of executioners when pushing the button to float Sky People charged with capital crimes. During Council meetings, Ark Guards stand watch and await orders by Council members. Guard Cadets are responsible for chaperoning public gatherings such as dances. On the Ground, the Guard goes out on scouting missions and accompanies Sky People outside the safety of Camp Jaha. Once the alliance between the Grounders and Sky People was established, the Guard worked alongside the Grounder Warriors during the War against Mount Weather, providing technology they lacked such as medicine, firearms and tone generators. 'Ranks' *Commander *Major *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Inspector *Guardsman *Cadet 'Notable Members' See Also: Sky People *Commander Shumway *Major Byrne *Lieutenant Graco *Sergeant Miller *Sgt. Scott *Inspector Grus *Bellamy Blake (ex-Cadet) *Denby *Richards Bellamy's Militia Bellamy's Militia, sometimes referred to as Gunners, are the group of Delinquents who followed Bellamy Blake's orders throughout the first season. Originally, John Murphy started to form a gang when they arrived on Earth. After Bellamy found out that the Ark might be coming down and he would be charged for his crimes, he took over Murphy's gang and made himself the leader. They soon picked up the phrase "whatever the hell we want", though the phrase stopped being used after the Delinquents realised they would need rules to survive. Once Bellamy and Clarke Griffin brought back guns, many of these people became one of the twenty Gunners trained on using the guns and were the first line of defence against the Grounders during The Woods Clan-Sky People Conflict. 'Notable Members' See Also: Delinquents *Bellamy Blake (Leader) *John Murphy (Founder, ex-Lieutenant; exiled) *John Mbege (Co-founder) *Nathan Miller (Lieutenant) *Jasper Jordan (Gunner) *Harper (Gunner) *Monroe (Gunner) *Sterling (Gunner) *Drew (Gunner) *Myles (Gunner) *Connor (Gunner) *Derek (Gunner) *Jones *Roma *Diggs *Atom Mount Weather Guard The Mount Weather Guard were the Mountain Men who maintained security within Mount Weather as well as providing military force against the Outsiders. Unlike the Outsiders, the Mountain Men used technological weapons such as missiles, guns, acid fog and various forms of gas. They also assisted in the Harvest Project and the Cerberus Project. The Mount Weather Guard were the army for the Mountain Men inside of Mount Weather, while the Reapers were their outside soldiers. 'Notable Members' See Also: Mountain Men *Lieutenant Carl Emerson *Sergeant Langston *Sergeant James Shaw *Bellamy Blake (spy) *Paul Tilling *Lee *Garza *Whitman Notes and Trivia *Under the Exodus Charter, unauthorised use of firearms was to be punishable as a felony with 10 shock-lashes and only the Ark Guard was allowed firearms. *Carl Emerson is the sole survivor of Mount Weather and the Mount Weather Guard. **He was supposed to die in the finale as everyone from Mount Weather were supposed to have died. This was taken out due to time constraints and Carl remains the sole survivor. *Bellamy Blake is the only person to have acted as a member of the Sky People Guard. Mount Weather Guard, and his own militia. Category:The 100 Category:Delinquents Category:Sky People Category:Mountain Men Category:The Ark Category:Earth Category:Mount Weather Category:Groups